<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kindergartener by UPlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823518">Kindergartener</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover'>UPlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Eddie talk proudly about their daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kindergartener</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think we’re getting scammed by a kindergartner,” Richie whispered to Eddie once their daughter left the kitchen.</p><p>“You know I think she got that from you,” Eddie said shaking his head as he went and straightened up the kitchen. He picked her backpack which she had dropped on the floor when she came inside. In no means was Chloe an organized person yet. </p><p>“Oh come on, she takes after you!”</p><p>Eddie was quiet for a moment. Eyeing the fridge he took a long time to look at the picture Chloe drew of the three of them. “Rich, do you think Chloe is holding herself back?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I’ve just noticed when I pick her up from school she’s not playing with the other kids. She’s just by herself,” Eddie pointed out. He didn’t want to be annoying and ask Chloe questions. No, he did not want to be one of those parents. But, how much should he barge into his daughter’s personal life anyway? What was he saying? She was only five. </p><p>“Eds, she’s just started kindergarten,” Richie reminded him. “Let her adjust.”</p><p>Eddie nodded. “Yeah, but, what if she’s nervous to interact with others, you know, because of… us?”</p><p>Richie never thought about that. From what he saw they were the only same-gender parents when they dropped Chloe off for her first day of school. He thought Eddie wouldn’t have noticed that detail because he was busy blubbering his eyes out. </p><p>“I don’t think that should matter. Remember what we agreed on? It’s time to stop being afraid,” Richie reminded Eddie. These were the exact words Eddie told him when they first started dating. Richie finally came out to the public afterward. He was so nervous, but it felt so rewarding.</p><p>Nodding in agreement, Eddie looked into his husband’s eyes and smiled. “When did you get so smart?”</p><p>“Around the same time as you!” Richie joked.</p><p>Wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck, Eddie snuck a kiss. “This must be where Chloe gets her sarcasm.”</p><p>“Oh, I thought I was sarcastic and you were the drama.”</p><p>“Watch it, Trashmouth!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>